


And Will Ever Be Red

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Boot Humping, Bottom Dean, Collars, Daddy Kink, Filth, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, NC17, NSFW, PWP, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, cock-ball-torture, leash, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: Deanmon is Negan's puppy who just loves being hard-used by his Daddy...





	And Will Ever Be Red

Negan walked into his room, Lucille dangling from loose fingers. The beloved bat was splattered with blood, some of the crimson liquid dripping off the razor-sharp barbs that wrapped around the wood. He rolled his head around his shoulders, cracking his neck. He shut the door behind him, leaving the room in the dim light that came streaming down from above through the slowly rotating fan that kept the air circulating down in the bunker.

“You’d think those fuckers would learn by now,” he said, stepping over to the table by the bed & turning on a lamp to add a little softer light. “Taking my shit.” Negan flicked something red & sticky off the sleeve of his leather jacket. He glanced over at the corner. “Next time, maybe I’ll just bring you out & let you have at ‘em, eh boy?”

A form in the corner shifted up onto its knees, the sharp tinkling of a chain leash accompanying the movement. Negan grinned as Dean crawled off the little pile of blankets the older man had tossed down for him to create a sort of doggy bed for his pet demon. When he’d first found the black-eyed boy, all he’d cared about was making sure he wasn’t a walker. All Dean had cared about was not getting bitten.

Seemed zombies didn’t give a damn whether you were demonic or not. Flesh was flesh.

Hell had long since fallen apart with the walkers taking over everything on earth & under it. Whether heaven was intact was a toss-up. Not that Dean really cared, but it did make him chuckle sometimes to think about zombified angels on clouds gnawing on their harps.

Once he & Negan had figured out they didn’t need to kill each other – at least no outright – things had just… well, they’d been all sorts of fucked up. Dean was a demon in a world that made no sense whatsoever. And Negan was a sadistic motherfucker that put some of the best torturers in hell to shame. Dean, being the unapologetic pain slut that he was, responded well to that.

Three squares, a safe place to sleep, & good, hard fucking from a man who knew how to use his body was more than enough to keep Dean willing to stay around. He didn’t even mind the collar & leash, especially since Negan occasionally let him off it to beat the shit out of stupid people.

“I’d like that, Daddy,” the demon said, crawling over on his hands & knees, his naked form clean of scars & marks. Negan had yet to find anything he could do to his pet that left a lasting mark.

But that wouldn’t stop him from trying.

“I bet you would. Been awhile since I took my pup for a walk & let folks know how bad his bite is…” Negan chuckled & sat down on the bed, patting his thigh. Dean crawled over & butted his head against the older man’s leg before resting his chin atop Negan’s knee, grinning. His eyes were green, open & relaxed, matching the loose feel of his muscles.

Negan’s hand slid down until his fingers found Dean’s jaw. He gave the demon’s face a small slap before his hand moved up into Dean’s hair, shaking his head playfully. Dean let out a growl, but he was smiling. The expression didn’t necessarily make the growl seem any less dangerous, which was something Negan wasn’t ashamed to say he was excited by.

Dean could smell the blood on Negan’s hands & Lucille. He licked his lips, scooting closer on his knees, his cock starting to firm up. The older man smiled, watching as Dean’s eyes began to dilate before the demon blinked & they were completely engulfed in black.

“Does puppy smell the treat I brought him?” Negan asked, shifting his legs so that he could rest Lucille against his opposite boot heel. He tilted his head, glancing down & slowly tipping the bat until the bare tip brushed against the head of Dean’s cock. The demon went still, knowing just how close the barbs of the wire were to his tender bits now.

“Does puppy want a taste?” Negan whispered, holding out his bloody knuckles.

“Yes, Daddy,” Dean whispered, barely breathing. Negan gave him a nod & Dean leaned forward, tongue flashing out to lap at the crimson splashes over the older man’s skin. Negan hummed, inching the bat up further, right up until the first ring of wire met Dean’s skin. The demon felt the barb barely prick him – not enough to make him bleed, but enough to make him whine.

“You want more, puppy?” Negan asked, smiling. He pulled Lucille up & laid her across his lap. “Go on. Clean her up.”

Dean leaned forward without hesitation, licking at the blood on the wood & letting the salty flavor coat his tongue. He barely registered that some of his own blood was mixing with it as his face was continuously ripped by the wire & healed before he went back in for more. Negan’s hand cupped the back of Dean’s head & he pushed him in a little, loving the way Dean moaned from the action.

While Dean showed Lucille the affection a proper lady deserved, Negan slid his boot forward between the demon’s legs until Dean’s cock rested atop the leather. He lifted his toes to nudge at Dean’s balls until the demon got the idea & started rutting forward.

“That’s Daddy’s good puppy,” Negan praised, tightening his grip until the hair pulled over Dean’s scalp. When Dean finally pulled back, Lucille was mostly clean, though drops of the demon’s blood clung to the barbs. Negan didn’t mind that at all.

Dean wrapped his arms around Negan’s leg & started to hump faster, head thrown back. His face was a mess of blood, but the flesh was already healed underneath it, leaving him looking ghastly but still beautiful. Negan covered Dean’s face with his palm, smearing the blood around & slipping two fingers inside the demon’s mouth to let him suck them deep.

“Good boy.” Negan set Lucille down on the end of the bed & worked his jeans open, pulling out his swollen cock. He tugged Dean close until he could slip his fingers out & slip his cock in without breaking Dean’s rhythm.

“Get it good & wet, puppy,” he growled, head falling back. “Soon as you pull off it, I’m going in that perfect ass of yours. And this is the only lube you’re getting…”

Dean moaned & intentionally gagged on Negan’s cock, generating more spit. It mixed with the blood on his lips & dripped down into the coarse fur-like curls covering Negan’s balls. The older man bucked up, driving deeper into Dean’s mouth, breeching his throat a few times. He could hear the leash clanking from where Dean was still attached to it, the links dragging over the floor from the bedpost. He reached down & grabbed it, using it to tug Dean down further on his cock & hold him in place.

The demon jerked, his hips grinding down against the boot between his legs until Negan allowed him to pull back, spit spilling over his lips as the thick cock fell away.

“Up on the bed, puppy,” Negan ordered, tugging with the leash again. Dean climbed eagerly, immediately getting on his knees & thrusting his ass up, face pressed to the blankets. Negan stood behind him, lazily stroking his cock with one hand, the leash wrapping around his knuckles of the other.

“Tell me you want my cock, puppy.”

“I want it, Daddy,” Dean whined, reaching back to hold himself open. He was still slick inside from when Negan had fucked him before going out on his business that morning. Semen was dried on his legs where some had spilled out, but he still held a lot of it inside. “Please fuck me.”

Negan lined his cock up & pushed in – one thrust to go balls deep. There was an edge of pain to it, a burn at Dean not being stretched out. The demon howled, fingers bruising his ass while he held himself open, the colors blossoming violently & fading immediately only to reappear again when he didn’t let go.

“Fuck, that’s a good squeeze,” Negan growled. “Better than any pussy.” He chuckled, reaching down to grab Lucille. “But that doesn’t mean you’re not my little bitch, puppy.”

Dean huffed out a laugh. “Proud & willing,” he grated out as Negan began to thrust, the burn rapidly easing as his body adapted & the skin healed itself. It was still fucking good – deep & hard & brutal, just like they both liked it.

Negan balanced the blunt end of the bat at the back of Dean’s neck to hold his head down. The barbs of the wire caught the demon’s back above his spine a few times, drawing beads of blood to the surface that were left to mix with Dean’s sweat even as the skin healed up underneath them. Negan fucked into his pet harder, his jeans around his thighs & his shirt rucked up around his middle.

“You gonna cum, puppy?” he growled. “You better do it fast. Daddy’s ready to bust his nut & if you don’t do it before I do, then ya gotta be a good puppy & wait for the next time I decide I wanna fuck your hole.”

Dean panted, arching his back to purposefully let the wire on the bat cut into his back. The fresh edge of pain had his cock jumping. Negan tugged on Dean’s leash to make his neck arch until the demon whined. He bowed his back to thrust his hips up higher & try to make sure Negan’s thrusts found his prostate every time. The older man chuckled darkly, purposefully altering his thrusts to go shallower.

“Fuck,” Dean growled, the sound just shy of a snarl. Negan tossed Lucille back to the bed & hauled Dean up on his knees by his leash.

“Sneaky puppy,” Negan whispered in his ear. “I oughta pull out & not let you have any of my cum for that. But instead, I think I have a better idea.”

Negan reached around & began to land slaps to Dean’s balls & over his cock, making the demon scream. The older man didn’t even have to ask Dean to beg for more – he just did it naturally, thanking Negan for every punishing blow.

“Fuck… fuck, more. Another. Shit, yes. Thank you, D-daddy. I… I want… n-need another. Fuck! Fuck! Yes… shit, Daddy, I…. I’m…”

Dean started to squirm & Negan pulled on his leash harshly as he landed three hard slaps to Dean’s balls.

“Fucking cum for me, puppy.”

The demon shattered, cum shooting from his cock in long arcs over the blankets. Negan shoved Dean forward, making him land sprawled out in the mess he’d made. The older man draped himself over the demon’s back & fucked down into his spasming hole, grunting loudly. Negan came after a half dozen more rough thrusts, licking at the drying blood on the demon’s back.

After a few moments, Negan pulled out & rolled over, sighing contentedly. He reached down & used his fingers to wipe his own cum & the leftover bloody spit off his cock before smearing the mess over Dean’s ass & then giving it a slap.

“Looks like you get a new blanket for your bed, puppy,” he said, standing & doing up his jeans. “You know the rules – you make the mess, you sleep in it.” Negan yawned & stretched his arms out wide before scratching at his belly.

“Than’ yo-, Daddy,” Dean slurred, looking up with hazy eyes & a shit-eating grin. Negan chuckled & picked up Lucille.

“You’re welcome, puppy.” He headed for the door. “I’m gonna go get a new blanket. I’ll bring back some dinner for you, pup, so make sure your bowl is clean.” Negan opened the door & walked out, his strut loose as he started to whistle, Lucille propped on his shoulder. Dean waited a few minutes before getting off the bed & stripping the blanket. He tossed it over on his pile & fetched the dog bowl Negan like to watch him eat from. It was clean & sparkling, so he set it on the bedside table before turning off the lamp & crawling back onto his blankets. He could feel Negan’s cum slipping past his loose rim & groaned, arranging himself so most of it would puddle on the floor.

If he was lucky, his Daddy would see it & make him lick it clean before supper.

END


End file.
